Virtualization techniques have gained popularity and are now commonplace in data centers and other computing environments in which it is useful to increase the efficiency with which computing resources are used. In a virtualized environment, one or more virtual nodes are instantiated on an underlying host computer and share the resources of the underlying computer. Accordingly, rather than implementing a single node per host computing system, multiple nodes may be deployed on a host to more efficiently use the processing resources of the computing system. These virtual nodes may include full operating system virtual machines, Linux containers, such as Docker containers, jails, or other similar types of virtual containment nodes.
At the same time, application services have been generated that execute on one or more virtual nodes to provide a desired operation within a virtual environment. These application services often require or are dependent upon other application services that are executing in the same environment using one or more virtual nodes. For example, a first application service on a first virtual node may be dependent on a second application service executing on a second virtual node. However, deploying the application services can be difficult and cumbersome, as a proper order of operations may be required to properly implement multiple dependent application services within a virtual environment.